


Persona: Crisis

by House_of_AU



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Action & Romance, Alternate Universe, Angst, Cliffhangers, Comics, F/F, Mystery, Other, Sci-Fi, Thriller, tvshow
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 11:01:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19105765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/House_of_AU/pseuds/House_of_AU
Summary: After the events of The White House, Lena starts to distance herself and ultimately decides to sell CatCo and start a new in Paris. All of the arrangements are in place; the last thing to do is to meet the new CFO of L-Corp. However, it's no one she would have expected to see.Meanwhile, Kara Danvers is having problems. She feels as though she's changing as a person and cannot understand why. Unfortunately, she has no time to look in front of a mirror; Supergirl is as busy as ever. Except, no one realises is that Supergirl would seize to exist.One Persona at a time.(Also, this is my AO3 debut so please take care of me well~)





	Persona: Crisis

**Author's Note:**

  * For [@ClexaSlays on twitter for giving me this great idea in the first place.](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=%40ClexaSlays+on+twitter+for+giving+me+this+great+idea+in+the+first+place.).



"Are all the arrangements in place?" Lena asks on the phone to an old friend of hers. She sits idly in the back the black car and asks the driver to roll up the partition. Right now, Lena's discussing business with Sam, who's now living in Metropolis. 

"Yeah, Tom is just signing some papers and, it will all be done," Sam replies. Lena sighs in relief; she intends to sell CatCo as soon as possible. 

"Thanks for helping," Lena says gratefully, mindful of the hassle she had to go through, especially since she's running an L-Corp sub-unit in Metropolis by herself. 

"No problem and... um...Lena?" Sam calls out her friend's name, hesitantly. 

"Yes?"

"I was just wondering (if you don't mind me asking) why are doing this? I thought you loved working there," Sam asks politely through the phone being conscious not to make her friend upset. 

Flustered, Lena quickly answers to try to dismiss the topic, "I'm afraid that I won't be able to give my full attention to CatCo as I'm thinking of starting up another business in Paris."

"Paris!?" Sam exclaims from the opposite end of the line, "First, this and now you're suddenly moving to Paris? What about L-Corp?" Lena didn't respond to her Sam's frustration straight away. It had always been a dream of hers to set up a business under her own name in Paris. However, there was another personal reason that lingered in the back of her mind.

_"The jokes on you. It's always been on you."_

Lena vividly sees Lex's dying self with his bleeding shoulder on the door. Even with his dying breath, he chose to taunt Lena as changed the monitor that uncovered the truth: her best friend has lied to her. Everyday. Right in front of her. And it felt like a thousand knives piercing slowly through her chest. 

_"They mocked you, humiliated you, betrayed you. Every. Last. One. Denial is a very powerful thing, isn't it?"_

Lena then casts her memory back to the video recording of when the two friends were investigating in Kaznia. She sounded very panicked then. And she was- but for a different reason than initially thought. Lena witnessed how her best friend lit fire to all of the photographs, that the two of them shared together. The images on the wall were more than just photographs to Lena. Even if the memories captured on them were seemingly insignificant, to Lena, they were very precious. 

And now, she discovers what was once precious wasn't even real. 

_"And you chose not to see it."_

However, if Lena was, to be honest with herself, she knew what both of them had was hanging by a thread. The truth is she knew Kara Danvers is Supergirl all this time. Lena just didn't want to admit it. Lena didn't want to admit that sweet Kara lied to her. Lena didn't want to admit that she couldn't be trusted. Lena didn't want to admit she's just another Luthor.

It wasn't the lie itself that broke Lena; it was the fact she lied. The blonde reporter acted like a fairy prince that made Lena believe she was more than just a family name. The reporter's once comforting word continued to echo in her mind:

_"You're a brilliant, kind-hearted, beautiful soul."_

As well as her promise:

_"You don't have to be afraid. I'm right here and, I'm not going anywhere... I will always be your friend and I will always protect you...I Promise."_

When Lena started to question everything, that's when she hurts the most. After all, her mother taught her to doubt herself. Even if it isn't the best thing to do, at least Lena's cautious.

"Lena!" 

Snapping out of her deep trance, Lena replies calmly to her concerned friend, "L-Corp will be in capable hands; the company hired a new CFO yesterday." 

"Oh, really? Who?" Sam asks across the line. 

"I don't know yet. I was coming back from a flight in Paris that day." Lena then scoffs, "I guess they were eager to get me out of the building as soon as they heard the news."

"Typical," Sam tutted, "when will you get to meet them?"

"Today."

...

"That should be about it," James says as he offers his hand to shake Lena's. This was Lena's last drop in by CatCo as she had to finalise some things with James, who was remarkably calm and collected. Lena expected him to be more rash and start to bombard me with questions, such as "Where have you been?" or "Why haven't you been responding to our messages?" Instead, he decides to lean against the front of his desk with his arms crossed.

"So it's finally happening."

"Yes, it is."

There was a slight pause as James continues to stand casually. It looked like he waiting for Lena to say something.

"I see you're no longer wearing your eyepatch," Lena says casually, to break this loud silence between them.

"All thanks to you and L-Corp technology," He says with a smile and a glimmer in his eyes. He's still waiting for something.

"About what happened... between us," Lena painfully forced out her words. Both Lena and James agreed that it was better off to remain just as friends. The pair realised that their love for one another was forced out of a place of loneliness and jumped quickly into each other's arms without a second thought. However, James learned to love when ready rather than lonely; Lena isolated herself from the others so much so the last time she saw Brainy, Nia, Hank and Alex were at game night after we saved the White House. Lena couldn't bear facing anyone after finding out the truth as one by one she cast aside everyone slowly. Lena limited how many times she would enter CatCo and strayed away from extra-terrestrial related projects. Soon after, Lena eventually disappeared. 

And Kara didn't call Lena once.

"It's fine," James replies, "what happened between us wasn't meant to be." James still stood there waiting, confusing Lena.

"Why do I have a feeling there's something else you want me to talk about?" Lena asks a little irritated but managed to be polite.

"Aren't you going to ask about your favourite reporter?" James asks, giving a slight smirk. As soon as those words escaped James' lips, Lena's composure started to sour. She really didn't want to talk about her.

"What about her?" Lena questions coldly.

"Kara resigned from CatCo... _three weeks ago._ "

...

Apparently (according to James) Kara found something she loved more than reporting, which was absolutely absurd to Lena. That woman loved her job that she actually told her that she loved them more than potstickers. What makes the matter even worse is that Lena didn't even know about it! 

This made her mood even darker.

Storming into the building, Lena swiftly enters the elevator to meet the new CFO of L-Corp-not that she was interested in that anymore.

"Sam was hysterical when I said I was moving to Paris. Just wait until she hears about this shit I have to get through!" Lena angrily mutters to herself inside the empty elevator. Lena couldn't understand, nor she wanted to understand. What became clear, was that Supergirl didn't want anything to do with her anymore and neither did Lena. 

"Miss Luthor," the new assistant, Ethan Wright, stands up as soon as the elevator doors opened and ushers to hold the door for her. For Lena's best wishes, he'll be a good fit this time. As she walks through the office doors, Lena's attention was caught by an all too familiar blonde figure behind her old desk. Lena stares wide-eyed at the woman. She was absolutely gobsmacked. _How's this even possible?_ Lena thinks to herself. For the woman in front of her was the person the absolute person she took great care to avoid at all costs. 

_Kara Danvers._

Or should Lena say _Supergirl._

Ethan then proceeds to leave the office to give the two girls some privacy. Lena stood in front of the Girl of Steel with her blood boiling in her brain.

Kara then gives her close friend a gentle look. She looks nervous. "Lena, before I explain all of this to you, I need to tell you something. Something I should have told you a long time ago." Hands shaking every so slightly, Kara then carefully removes her glasses from her face and starts to unbutton her shirt.


End file.
